


Starry Starry Night

by MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Community: daily_deviant, M/M, Morphophilia, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Done for Daily_Deviant, August 2020.Kinks/Themes Chosen: #3 - Morphophilia: attraction to or preference for partners who are physically different from oneself in some way (size, shape, coloration, etc.)and #4 - Alternate pairing: Rubeus Hagrid/FirenzeThis was bound to happen eventually. Especially once I realized Hagrid is big enough for a reach-around, I couldn't resist. :D
Relationships: Firenze/Rubeus Hagrid
Comments: 31
Kudos: 64
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Starry Starry Night

[](https://imgur.com/OOrxRZP)  



End file.
